Lettre à un ange
by MarieMarais
Summary: " Tu es mon seul amour. " DESTIEL


Coucou !

Petit OS écrit sur le moment...

Bonne lecture.

 _Castiel,_

 _Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là. J'ai demandé à Sam de prier pour te faire venir sur terre et te la remettre._

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir fait descendre de ton paradis. Car oui, je n'ai pas oublié tes dernières paroles Castiel. " Ne me parle plus. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Et n'essaye pas de me contacter ou de me faire venir sur terre. C'est terminé. Adieu Dean. "_

 _Je ne voulais pas, crois moi. Tu vas peut- être me traiter d'égoiste mais j'avais besoin de savoir qu'un jour tu saurais. Tu dois savoir Castiel. Ce jour où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Ce que tu ressentais pour moi._

 _Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'un ange pouvait souffrir autant qu'un humain. Et je veux maintenant que tu comprennes que si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde._

 _Tout à commencé quelques mois plut tôt. Le 2 novembre 2011. On a passé cette soirée tout les deux. Sam est parti acheter de quoi manger. On a énormément discuté, je sais pas si tu te rappelles ? Et bizarrement, on s'est rapprochés. Tu m'as embrassé Castiel. Et je t'ai repoussé. Je voulais pas. Pas de ça. C'était pas moi._

 _Et pourtant les jours suivants, tu ne m'en as pas voulu. Au contraire, tu es le même. Et c'est moi qui ne fait que d'y penser. Car oui Castiel, au plus profond de moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était répondre à ton baiser. Un brasier brûlait en moi. Je le voulais aussi, si tu savais. Mais, ma fierté m'a dicté le contraire. Et je suis devenu froid avec toi par la suite. Tu ne me montrais pas la douleur en toi. Car mon dieu, oui j'étais conscient que je t'avais fait souffrir de par ma réaction._ _Et je n'ai rien fait les jours suivants pour arranger cela._

 _Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, je ne peux plus faire semblant. Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Lors de notre sortie dans ce bar. On vient de finir une mission dans le Missouri. On est passé devant ce bar, tu sais, le 'NewMoon'. On a bu un coup tous les trois. Putain, qu'est ce qu'on a rigolé d'ailleurs ! Tu te rappelles ? Mais je ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Toi. Oui toi Castiel. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas, mais je te lançais des regards. Je voulais que tu comprennes que j'étais peut-être prêt.. Mais tu m'as déjà oublié. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Absolument pas. Je t'ai fait du mal. Tu as raison de passer à autre chose._

 _Pourtant, cela c'est quand même produit. Lorsque je me suis levé pour aller aux W.C., je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner car je suis sois-disant pas sûr d'y arriver tellement j'ai picolé. Mais se sont des conneries et tu l'a bien compris par la suite._

 _Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes émotions plus longtemps. Je t'ai bloqué contre le mur et je t'ai embrassé. Toute cette envie que j'avais gardé en moi. Et tu m'as répondu. Tu ne m'en veux plus l'espace de quelques secondes. J'ai passé ma main dans tes cheveux, pendant que l'autre te bloqué contre le mur. Je sens encore ta caresse sur mon visage et ton autre main, un peu plus baladeuse, sur mon fessier. C'était si intense Castiel. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant, crois moi. On est si connectés. Puis, on a coupé court quand quelqu'un est entré. On s'est regardé, l'air gêné pour commencer, puis on s'est mit à exploser de rire ! Mon dieu que c'est bon de te retrouver. On est ressorti comme si de rien n'était mais quelque chose avait changé._

 _Les jours suivants, on a instauré ce petit jeu de séduction, tu te rappelles ? Ces petits regards.. Ton regard Castiel. Tes yeux me hantent encore j'en suis sûr._

 _Et notre relation a prit un tournent le 4 janvier 2012._

 _Tu es resté avec moi quand Sam a eu son accident de voiture. Tu m'as soutenu, m'a rassuré. Tu m'as dit que Sam était quelqu'un de fort, qu'il se battrait pour vivre.Tu es là tout simplement._

 _En rentrant au môtel, je ne veux plus hésiter. Tu es devenu pour moi, indispensable Castiel. Tu es dans mon cœur, dans ma tête à chaque moment de la journée. Je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi. Je me suis approché de toi. Et tu as tout de suite compris. Tu m'as tendrement caressé la joue. Et je t'ai répondu par un baiser. J'ai commencé à te d'héshabiller. Tu t'es retrouvé nu devant moi. Et jamais de ma vie j'ai eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi. Que le temps s'arrête._

 _Cette nuit avec toi Castiel. Nos baisers si fort, ton corps contre le mien._ _On est si fusionnel. Rappelle toi. Tu es si doux et compréhensif avec moi. C'était la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie._

 _On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant que Sam a fait sa rééducation à l'hôpital. Il va bien. Tu avais raison, comme souvent._

 _On a passé presque deux semaines tout les deux. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai ressenti durant tout ce temps. On était ensemble Castiel. On a fait nos courses, on a regardé la télé ensemble et on a dormi toutes ces nuits l'un contre l'autre. C'est vrai qu'on a pas dormi beaucoup à vrai dire. On était si bien Castiel ! C'était la vie que je voulais avec toi._

 _Puis, Sam est sorti et il a fallu reprendre notre vie d'avant. On s'est mit d'accord pour garder notre relation secrète. Sam et moi, on a une mission : sauver les personnes de toutes ces merdes surnaturelles qui sont dans le monde. Tu le sais. Et tu as accepté de mettre tes sentiments de côté pour que l'on puisse continuer à faire notre travail._

 _On s'est vu en cachette à plusieurs reprises. C'est si exitant. Dans une ruelle, pendant que Sam prend sa douche. Tous ces petits moments me font tellement de bien. Se retrouver. Mais, au fur et mesure des jours, j'ai commencé à ressentir un malaise venant de toi. Tu as commencé à être distant. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce que j'ai pu faire de mal mais je n'ai pas trouvé._

 _Un jour, tu as demandé qu'on aille boire un verre._ _Sam n'a pas envie. Trop fatigué. Donc, je suis venu avec toi. Tu m'as emmené dans un autre motel. Et on a fait l'amour. Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois. C'est si fort, si passionnel. Comme si c'était la dernière fois._

 _Tu t'es levé du lit, tu m'as regardé et tu m'as dit : " Dean, dis moi que tu m'aimes. " et je t'ai répondu. Castiel, bien sûr que je t'aime !_

 _Et c'est dans ton regard que j'ai compris que cela ne suffisait plus. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus continuer comme ça. Que si je t'aimais, pourquoi ne pas avoir envie de le crier au monde entier. Toi, c'était le cas. Tu souffrais même si on passait de merveilleux moments ensemble. Tu avais besoin que ce soit réel pour tout le monde, ne plus te cacher. Tu me veux entièrement. Aux yeux de tous. Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble, tout simplement._

 _La seule chose qui est sorti de ma bouche a tout fait basculer : " Mais moi, je suis bien comme ça Castiel. "_

 _Tu m'as regardé. Et j'ai vu dans ton regard la souffrance. Une douleur immense. Tu as commencé à t'habiller. Je n'ai plus rien compris. Je me suis levé et je t'ai attrapé. Je t'aime Castiel, je t'aime ! Mais, il est trop tard. Je t'ai détruit. Ma fierté de te garder que pour moi, de ne pas dévoiler aux autres nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre t'a brisé._

 _Tu me voulais aux yeux de tous et je te voulais rien que pour moi._

 _J'aurais dû te dire qu'avec le temps, je serais prêt ! Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je t'ai regardé finir de t'habiller et tu m'as dit ces mots. Ceux qui ont marqué la fin de notre si belle histoire. Et tu as attendu. Au fond de toi, une petite lueur d'espoir espérait que je te prennes dans mes bras, que je te dises tout ce que tu voulais entendre. Mais j'étais figé, bloqué. Mes seules pensées ont été d'imaginer ma vie sans toi. Le vide. Et tu es parti. A jamais._

 _Je suis resté dans cette chambre le reste de la nuit. J'ai voulu te rappeler ! Mais je voulais aussi respester ton choix. Tu avais énormément souffert. Tu avais besoin de cette paix. Et je suis rentré rejoindre Sam. J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je lui ai dit que tu avais envie de retrouver tes frères et que tu ne savais pas quand tu allais revenir._

 _Et les jours suivants, les mois, les années, je me suis enfoncé dans les ténèbres. J'ai délaissé Sam. Je me suis coupé du monde. Tu étais mon monde Castiel. Et tu n'étais plus là. Combien de fois j'ai voulu t'appeler ! Oh mon dieu, si tu savais. Mais si tu ne t'étais pas manifesté, c'est que tu ne voulais plus de moi, non ?_

 _Je ne méritais que de souffrir. J'ai gâché et détruit la seule chose qui me fesait vivre. L'amour que tu avais pour moi._

 _J'ai donc décidé de contacter Sam plusieurs années après l'avoir laissé lui aussi. Et je lui ai tout raconté. Toute notre histoire. Mais il était trop tard, tu étais déjà plus là._

 _J'ai écris cette lettre pour tu saches que tu as été le seul et unique amour de toute ma misérable vie. Et tu seras à jamais mon plus grand regret._

 _Je souhaite te demande une faveur. Malgré tout. Veille sur Sam, s'il te plaît. Il doit vivre._

 _Je t'aime Castiel. Pour toujours et à jamais._

 _Dean._

Castiel posa la lettre contre son cœur.

 _Dean, je ne t'ai jamais oublié et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je veillerai sur Sam, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'aime Dean._

Et une larme d'ange coula sur les mots de celui qui avait été son plus bel amour.


End file.
